


No Dishonor in Love

by Spunky0ne



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, M/M, Oral Sex, comfort for Carla for putting up with all of my angsty love stories!, mpreg (don't read if you don't like), two threesomes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spunky0ne/pseuds/Spunky0ne
Summary: An unintended night of passion leaves Byakuya, Renji and Ichigo in a state of confusion, but when lives are on the line, there is no denying what is most important to all three.
Relationships: Byakuya/Renji/Ichigo, Juushiro/Kisuke/Tetsuya
Comments: 11
Kudos: 14





	No Dishonor in Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carlatreca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carlatreca/gifts).



Byakuya sat silently beneath a lovely sakura at the top of a tree dotted cliff, looking up into the stars and at the brilliant blue tinted moon. His slighter, sapphire-eyed cousin rested quietly against his shoulder, following his gaze into the night sky as the faint sounds of celebration echoed softly in the distance. Near the two, a tall black Arabian stallion stood grazing, one pretty blue eye calmly watching the two men as they relaxed under the stars.

“Your reiatsu still feels riled,” the younger man commented, shifting slightly, “Are you thinking about the council meeting?”

“Hmm,” Byakuya released in a troubled sigh, “how could I not?”

“Cousin, I told you. It’s really all right. I am…happy to serve the family in what ways I can. You don’t have to worry about me. I…”

“Tetsuya,” Byakuya interrupted, turning and slipping his hands around the sides of his cousin’s comely face, “I understand. You are a loyal and faithful family member and friend. Your strength and your dedication are commendable, but there is no way that I want to burden you with something like this.”

Tetsuya’s hands rose and came to rest over Byakuya’s and he gazed warmly into his leader’s dark, brooding eyes.

“I assure you it is no burden,” Tetsuya answered reassuringly, “After all that you have done for me, to be able to do something meaningful in return is a blessing. I know that you do not want the council to choose a wife for you, and this path is one that will help you to keep your word to the clan without giving up your freedom to choose your partner.”

Byakuya’s eyes slid shut and an agonized, hissing breath escaped him.

“But…no one should touch you unless he can give you all of the happiness that you deserve. When I rescued you, Tetsuya, when I freed you from the noble’s prison, I promised you that no one would ever choose your path for you again…that no one would force an unwanted fate upon you, and now I am the one…”

“No,” Tetsuya insisted, holding his cousin’s hands firmly in his, “you have not chosen my fate. Byakuya-sama, after you freed me, you made me strong. If I wanted a different fate, I would choose it. I know I am not the person you want to make this child with, but if using my breeder ability and bearing the heir for you frees you from your obligation to the clan, then I will happily undertake it. I love you. I trust you. Everything I am…is safe with you.”

Byakuya went silent for several long moments, then he blinked slowly and leaned forward to lay a tender kiss on his cousin’s forehead. He swallowed hard and gave a little nod of assent.

“Your love and your trust mean everything to me,” he answered softly, “Very well, if you are sure. Please return to the manor and await me in my room.”

“Yes, Byakuya-sama.”

Tetsuya slipped free of him and stood, then he reached down to brush away a few stray blossoms from his navy-colored house guard’s uniform. He left the stallion watching over the somber Kuchiki leader and walked back to the manor gardens alone.

Byakuya remained on his knees, looking into the stars, his heart aching as he thought about what he was about to do.

_I am about to lie down with a person who I do not love romantically, one dear to me, who could be hurt by this task of carrying the Kuchiki heir. I understand the elders’ position that the threat posed by Aizen underscores the need for me to fulfill my promise to provide at least one child to the clan. Still, that the responsibility should fall on Tetsuya, whose heart was broken by his long incarceration, and who has already suffered immeasurable harm at the hands of his own clan…it is not right._

_How can I do this?_

It took several more minutes of silent consideration before he could make himself take the steps back as far as the gardens. Just outside the gates, he paused as he heard two familiar male voices raised in what seemed to be friendly competition.

“Well, yeah, it’s true that none of the rest of us had anything that could even really slow Aizen down, but you’ve gotta admit that all you did was slow him down, and while we’re all very grateful for that, it’s hardly like you beat him all on your own. If Kisuke hadn’t used that hidden kido…”

“I’m not sayin’ that I didn’t have help or that I took down Aizen, I’m just sayin’ you’re jealous cause the whole Gotei couldn’t beat Aizen and an outcast former taicho and I did.”

“The hell you did!”

“Yeah, I did,” Ichigo countered, “ _after_ the whole lot of you couldn’t do more than dirty his clothes a little and smudge his face.”

“HEY! Half of us had either defected or were locked in Hueco Mundo!”

_How typical of those two…_

Byakuya watched quietly as the younger men continued their silly verbal battle until it began to escalate to the point that it was clear some of the people healing at the manor would be bothered by the ruckus, then he approached them, unsurprised when they didn’t notice although he made no attempt to be stealthy.

He waited for a moment, giving them a chance to notice him and redeem themselves by apologizing for their behavior, but the two only continued their noisy chatter. Finally, he crossed his arms and broke his silence.

“What is the meaning of this…display?” he scolded them icily.

Renji and Ichigo stiffened instantly and stared up at him, tongue-tied for a moment.

“There are injured fighters here, recovering from their wounds and not only are you disturbing their rest, you are making a spectacle of yourselves, each blustering about his accomplishments.”

“Eh, s-sorry Taicho,” Renji stammered.

“Sorry, Byakuya,” Ichigo echoed.

“If you truly wish to continue bragging about your accomplishments, then you should do so in one of the guest rooms.”

“Yes sir!” the two younger men shouted, earning a withering look from the annoyed noble.

“And if you want to put an end to your silly speculations, you should simply devise a comparative test of your skills and prove what you are saying.”

“Eh…” muttered Renji.

“What kind of test?” Ichigo asked.

Byakuya barely managed to resist rolling his eyes.

“Obviously, something that you both believe you excel in, such as sparring, drinking or perhaps telling outlandish tales of your own accomplishments,” he answered dryly.

“Well, our bodies are still pretty thrashed,” Ichigo acknowledged.

“Speak for yourself,” Renji huffed.

“Abarai, contain yourself,” Byakuya said sternly, “You are barely held together by those bandages.”

Ichigo snickered behind his hand and Renji shot him a furious look.

“Clearly,” the noble went on, “you are both equally adept at telling ridiculous stories.”

“Hey, don’t you think you’re being a little harsh?” Ichigo complained.

“So, it seems that a drinking contest is in order.”

“That’s my kinda competition!” Renji exclaimed, rubbing his hands together, “Let’s get started!”

“I’m in!” Ichigo said enthusiastically.

“Hmm,” Byakuya said, his frown deepening, “We need to go into one of the outer guest rooms, where we will not disturb anyone.”

“Huh?”

“Erm…w-we?” Ichigo inquired.

“Well,” said the noble, crossing his arms, “ _someone_ will need to make sure this does not get out of hand, and besides, neither of you could hope to defeat me in such a thing.”

“Y-you want us all to get drunk together, Taicho?” Renji mused wonderingly, “Really?”

Byakuya felt a little, guilty twinge and glanced briefly at the door to his own bedroom, where Tetsuya was waiting for him. He bit his lip gently, then summoned an attendant.

“Byakuya-sama?” the attendant said, bowing respectfully.

“Torio, you will please inform my cousin that I need to see to something right now and I will speak with him in the morning?”

“Yes sir.”

The noble waited until his attendant was out of hearing, then he motioned towards a separate garden room that was set away from the main house.

“It will be private enough in there,” he directed the younger men, “Come, let us get this nonsense over with.”

Renji and Ichigo exchanged glances, then followed the noble across the grounds to a small teahouse building that stood in lovely cluster of sakura and plum trees. Byakuya led them inside, then slid the doors closed.

“Please sit down,” he invited them, indicating a number of plush cushions on the floor by a low table.

While they took their places, Byakuya summoned a house attendant and glanced back at the other two men.

“Do either of you have any preferences?” the noble asked.

Renji and Ichigo shrugged and shook their heads.

“Whatever you’re drinking, Taicho,” the redhead answered, grinning.

“Same here,” Ichigo added.

“Very well.”

Byakuya turned to the attendant and sent him back to the main house for their drinks, then he lowered himself and dropped onto his knees on one of the cushions. He looked more closely at Renji for a moment and frowned.

“Abarai, did the house healer have a look at you this evening?” he asked, “Your wounds seem to have opened again in a few places.”

“Or maybe it’s just the big nosebleed you get from being in the presence of your good-looking taicho,” Ichigo muttered just loud enough for Renji to hear.

The redhead’s eyes widened and he shot Ichigo a deadly look and elbowed him in the side.

“Oof!”

“Shut up!” Renji hissed.

“What was that?” Byakuya asked, his frown deepening.

“Oh, nothing, Taicho,” the redhead said quickly, “Just Ichigo being an idiot. I think you’re right about the wounds, sir. Michio did come by and check them.”

“I am sure he told you to avoid anything that would put a strain on those areas as well.”

“Eh, yeah, he did say something about that.”

“I guess Renji didn’t realize he was too weak for even verbal sparring today,” Ichigo quipped.

“Maybe we should just postpone this competition until…”

“NO!” Ichigo and Renji shouted together, prompting a look of mingled curiosity and annoyance from Byakuya.

“I mean, uh, the sake is already here,” Renji stammered, indicating the attendant who was just arriving.

He waited until Byakuya was focused on the man with the sake, then elbowed Ichigo harder.

“Stop it, okay? You’ll piss him off and then we’ll both be bleeding…A LOT! Now, shut up!”

The two went quiet as the attendant left the room and Byakuya turned his attention back to the younger men. Byakuya poured drinks for the two, then blinked in surprise as Renji took the bottle from his hand and poured the noble’s drink.

“Let me get that for you, Taicho.”

“Hmm, arigato,” Byakuya answered.

He frowned and rubbed his chin as he noticed several more places where the redhead’s wounds were seeping blood under the bandages.

“Renji, please bare your upper body.”

“Huh?” Renji managed, choking on his drink.

“Hey, it doesn’t count if you spit out half your drink,” Ichigo snickered, adding back a little to Renji’s cup.

Renji seemed not to notice him at all.

“Taicho, did you say to…?”

“I said to bare yourself to the waist. If Ichigo is going to insist on riling you to the point of hemorrhage, then I will need to stop the bleeding before you lose consciousness.”

 _Heh heh, I don’t think I’m the one who’s making Renji leak blood_ , Ichigo thought, remaining carefully silent as the redhead complied with his taicho’s request.

Abarai Renji wasn’t a man who blushed easily, not after growing up in the low Rukongai, but the color rose on his revealed flesh as he noticed that both Ichigo and Byakuya seemed instantly drawn to the bold markings that spread out over the expanses of golden tanned flesh on his strong back and proud, muscular chest. The little splashes of red beneath the bandages and the lingering scent of seeping blood only appeared to heighten the intensity of their spellbound gazes.

Byakuya moved into position behind the redhead, who bit down on his tongue and held his breath to keep himself perfectly still while the noble’s hands extended and cool reiatsu flowed out from the pale palms and into Renji’s partially healed wounds.

_Fuck!_

_To think that his hands are so damned close to touching me. I know from the times, now and then, that they’ve touched mine while we were exchanging reports at the sixth, that even his sword hand is soft. But, that’s Taicho…soft and beautiful and deadly._

_He’s also a really good healer._

He reeled under the raven-haired man’s soothing power, unable to gather the pieces of his scrambled mind enough to see how voracious the eyes of the other two men were becoming. All that existed were scents of sakura blossoms, sake and man, the soft vibration of the gentle power that poured into his injured body and the low rumble of Byakuya’s deep voice as he instructed the deeply enchanted redhead to move this way or that, he thought for the healing, but he missed completely how Byakuya teased the obviously smitten Ichigo with the best possible angles of Renji’s body. The redhead clamped down hard on a little unbidden sob that tried to escape him as Byakuya’s power abated and his hands moved away again.

He heard Byakuya suck in a little, hissing breath before speaking.

“That should be sufficient for our purposes. Just see that you do not put too much strain on yourself.”

“Yes, Taicho,” Renji answered in a dazed voice.

He picked up his glass and drained it swiftly as the other two men did the same.

“So it begins,” Byakuya noted, “We have each finished one measure.”

He picked up the sake bottle and poured another round.

“Let us see how well the two of you endure the next.”

All three managed several more drinks before they began to feel any notable effects. But with time, the eyes of all three men began to grow hazy. Renji noticed Ichigo swaying slightly and smirked. Byakuya remained perfectly composed, only looking vaguely sleepy. Another round passed and both younger man began to tease each other and giggle while Byakuya watched through larger and more luminescent grey eyes. A few rounds later, the noble called a stop.

“Hmm, obviously, this is not an area in which either of you are going to stop before you damage yourselves,” the noble commented.

“Aw, taisho, m’not damaged,” Renji drawled.

“Me neither,” Ichigo insisted.

“Well, I think we need to find another way to compete, one that involves something that is not going to cause injury and something that will clearly demonstrate which of you is superior.”

“Heh, Renji’s really good at kissing yer’ass,” Ichigo snickered.

Renji suddenly expelled a mouthful of sake and gave his friend a savage look.

“Don’shoo be talkin’ shit about Taisho an’me! Taisho…”

“I believe Ichigo has given you a challenge,” Byakuya said calmly.

Renji gave Byakuya a dumbfounded look as Ichigo dissolved into fits of laughter.

“Y-yer gonna have us b-both k-kissin yer’ass?” the Shinigami substitute roared.

“Hmm,” the noble answered, rubbing his chin and studying the other two, “we should start with kissing _on the mouth_.”

“Huh?” grunted Renji.

“Eh, how’s that gonna work?” Ichigo asked.

“You will take turns kissing me,” the noble explained, “and I will determine which one of you is more skilled in your efforts.”

“Yer not gonna compete with us, Taisho?” Renji asked.

“Ichigo was wise enough in this instance to not challenge me.”

“Are we allowed t’use tongue, sir?” asked the redhead, shifting at the hard twinge that went through his loins just picturing what was about to happen.

“You may use whatever technique you think will arouse me.”

“But seriously, if that guy doeshn’t get drunk on as mush’s we drank, do ya really think he’s gonna get aroused?” Ichigo whispered, earning him another sharp elbow from the irritated redhead.

“Did you have a question, Ichigo?” Byakuya asked, his expression darkening and his reiatsu flaring warningly.

“Ah, nope!” the ginger-haired man answered quickly.

“Very well. Let us begin. Renji, you may make the first attempt.”

The redhead flushed and gulped down another measure of sake.

“Okay, shore shir,” he stammered nervously.

He moved forward until he knelt in front of the still stoic looking noble. But as he got closer, he was sure he noticed a very slight swaying and the deep haziness of his taicho’s handsome grey eyes.

“Eh, are you really sure it’s okay?” he asked uncertainly, “Y-you really don’ mine, sir?”

“If I minded, you would not be this close to me,” Byakuya said sternly, “Go on. Kiss me, Renji.”

The redhead’s cheeks blazed hotly and the ache in his groin grew to a dangerous throbbing as he slipped his unsteady arms around his taicho, reeling as the mingled scents of cherry blossoms and sake began to overwhelm him.

_Oh man, I’ve wanted to kiss those frowny lips for Idon’fuckin’knowhowlong!_

His heart pounded like it wanted to leap out of his chest as Byakuya’s chin lifted and those soft, warm, oh-so-damned-perfect lips met his. Renji almost forgot about technique altogether, so strong was his desire to plunge right in and taste more. But, he slowed himself and slid his tongue slowly over Byakuya’s lips, earning a soft sigh of arousal from the noble as his mouth opened in welcome. Renji groaned amorously as he pushed his tongue inside and took his time exploring the soft, smooth surfaces, before curling his tongue around the noble’s possessively. He wasn’t sure how it happened, but one moment, the two of them were upright and the next he found himself lying on top of Byakuya, plundering his delicious mouth shamelessly and sliding rough hands under his clothes to touch more of the noble’s soft, perfect flesh. He was sure he should be scared for his life, doing such a thing to his stern commanding officer, but Byakuya seemed wholly different, unphased by his boldness, even happy to join him in more touching and caressing as they continued to kiss. When it finally ended, Renji felt as if the world fell away under him and he plummeted back down into reality, landing with a thump as Byakuya gently, but firmly disengaged himself.

The crashing feeling grew harsher as he watched Ichigo crawl to meet Byakuya with a hard, passionate kiss that didn’t ask, but demanded entry. The redhead’s heart sank as he noted the shiver of surprise, then how Byakuya fell so very willingly into letting his mouth be plumbed forcefully and his tongue enslaved by the Shinigami substitute’s. Ichigo didn’t hold back in touching either, but slid a hand down to squeeze the panting noble’s pretty buttocks and rubbed against him until Byakuya was moving with him.

_Damn it!_

_I was so focused on taking it slow and enjoying myself, I didn’t think about just sweeping him off his feet._

His head bowed in defeat as the other two men parted and returned to their places at the table. Byakuya poured more sake and the three drank deeply before the noble gave his assessment.

“Hmm, it seems that each of you took a different approach,” Byakuya reflected, “While Renji was more in control of himself and used much more finesse, there is something to be said about Ichigo’s impulsiveness and passion.”

“Well, congratulations, Ish’go,” Renji began.

“I have not finished,” Byakuya said, cutting him off.

“Oh, sorry Taisho,” the redhead said dispiritedly.

“I found each approach to be equally alluring,” the noble continued, making Renji’s head jerk upward and his eyes grow hopeful, “They were both highly arousing. It is difficult to say which of you is the winner based on only kissing.”

“What’re you sayin’ Byak’ya?” asked Ichigo, “You wanna do more’n kissing?”

The noble gave an agitated sigh.

“I think if you both are so insistent on bragging about your abilities, then the only way to know once and for all who deserves the right to boast is to put those abilities to further testing.”

Renji bit his lip and glanced down at his already burgeoning member.

“Whaddya have in min’ Taisho?” he asked, smirking as he noticed Ichigo shifting to conceal his own bulging arousal.

“Hmm,” the noble said, considering, “it is clear that you are both quite riled by our kissing.”

“Heh, you c’n say that’gin,” Ichigo snorted.

“Jusht a lil,” Renji agreed, his breath catching a bit as he noticed the noticeable bulge beneath Byakuya’s clothing, “but it looks like we’re not th’only ones, eh, Taisho?”

The noble silenced him with a savage look of warning.

“I was thinking perhaps a test of endurance.”

The two younger men gulped and looked down at their all too apparent erections.

“Wh-wha?” Ichigo managed dizzily, trying to even imagine putting his mouth around Kuchiki Byakuya’s obviously large and probably-as-fucking-perfect-as-the-rest-of-him cock.

“Did you say…eh…we’re gonna…?” Renji stammered.

“I think it would be unfair to merely have me stimulate you individually,” Byakuya went on, seemingly oblivious to the shock he’d given the other two men, “One of you would have to watch before being stimulated, which would make you prone to quick ejaculation when touched.”

“Y-yeah,” Ichigo and Renji managed together.

“The only answer is to have you mutually stimulate each other while I watch to see who gives in first.”

“Huh…?” grunted Ichigo.

“Wh-wha’th’fuck?” Renji gasped.

“I do not see a reasonable alternative, but if you find the thought unpleasant…”

“No!” the two younger men shouted.

The barest smile touched the noble’s lips as Ichigo and Renji exchanged wary glances.

“Um…” Ichigo began.

“It’s f-fine, Taisho,” Renji finished.

“Very well, then,” Byakuya replied, “Remove your clothing.”

“What?” the two other men yelped.

Byakuya let out a dismissive breath.

“It will be impossible to me to see the full effect you are having on each other if you are clothed.”

“Oh…oh, right,” Renji answered, stealing another glance at Ichigo.

“Okay, sure,” Ichigo added as the two began to comply.

As he watched them disrobe, Byakuya reeled at the reveal of fine flesh, Renji’s golden tanned, boldly tattooed and Ichigo’s paler body, both of which still bore tiny traces of the scars from being struck with Senbonzakura’s relentless bladed petals in their prior battles. And while he might have seemed gathered on the surface (something he had learned to project in his training to lead the Kuchiki family), the combination of drink and arousal brought a little flush to his face and made his hungry loins throb with desire. And as the two younger and deliciously naked men moved closer to each other and focused on their task, the noble’s pale hand slipped down under the cover of the table to address his erotic need. He kept himself short of climax, but he was forced to admit that just the sight of them was more intoxicating than the sake.

The two young men both attacked aggressively, colliding roughly and falling onto the floor, strong hands gripping and their mouths snapping fiercely at each other’s. Feral cinnamon colored eyes locked on a pair that were golden brown and the two loosed little, erotic growls as they grappled briefly, each trying to take the upper position. A soft, approving chuckle escaped the enchanted noble as Renji used a hakudo move drawn straight from their sparring and he surged to the top, locking Ichigo’s writhing form beneath his. But just as his mouth clamped down on the ginger-haired man’s, Ichigo’s flaring eyes glinted demon-yellow and he broke the hold the redhead had on him. Byakuya gasped in surprise and concern as Ichigo forced Renji down onto his back and stole the upper position.

_The hollow?_

_I can’t let…_

Byakuya started to move, but was stopped almost immediately by the deeply aroused groan of surrender that issued from his fukutaicho’s parted lips as Ichigo held him down and plunged between them with a feisty, commanding tongue. On the one hand, it piqued him, probably, he thought, out of a sort of protectiveness for his favored subordinate. But he soon realized, as he watched more, that not only did Renji accept (if somewhat grudgingly) that Ichigo had won the right to hold him down and kiss him, the redhead looked stunningly beautiful straining against the body on top of his and raising his hips to bring much desired friction. And he needn’t have worried about Renji’s pride as the redhead only took so much before shifting and overthrowing Ichigo to offer him an equally frenzied storm of kisses.

A rumble of pleasure went through the substitute’s chest as Renji’s voracious mouth tore away from his, and the redhead worked his way slowly down the length of his ginger-haired comrade’s muscular torso, nipping at the pale flesh and teasing one dusky, raised nipple with his tongue, while he pinched the other between his fingers just hard enough to make Ichigo growl and rear up against him. One rough-skinned hand grabbed the substitute’s naked hip as Renji’s hot mouth laid a trail of kisses down over his softly heaving belly, then followed the trail of ginger hairs to his swollen and leaking member. Glinting narrowed eyes glared up at Ichigo’s as Renji pressed the hardened tip of his tongue into the wet slit, stroking as Ichigo panted and swore, working to keep his composure.

The watching noble noted the time of the first touch and somehow managed to remain aware as Renji’s tongue swept over the slick head, then his mouth sank down and unleashed a torrid display of long, languid strokes with his tongue, followed by bouts of maddeningly firm suction that had the substitute nearly at the ends of his wits in moments. Ichigo’s chest heaved and the fingers of one hand twisted into Renji’s hair, but couldn’t seem to decide whether he wanted more to win or to encourage the Rukon man to suck him harder. And the sounds he was making make Byakuya’s heart pound fiercely and the throbs of his own hard arousal almost painful. He nearly lost track of the time it took before Ichigo loosed a howl of completion and unleashed himself in long, hot spurts, holding Renji firmly in place as the redhead swallowed repeatedly.

Renji pulled away, licking his lips and chuckling approvingly.

“You wanna try to make me shoot it faster than that?” he teased in a cocky tone, wrapping a hand around his still prominent erection and wiggling it as Ichigo groaned and crawled onto his hands and knees, still obviously reeling from the intensity of the orgasm he’d just been treated to, but equally committed to defending his pride.

However bowled over he might have been by the redhead’s intense affections, Ichigo was more determined to accept the challenge that had been issued. He launched himself anew at the still chuckling redhead the demon-yellow returning to his eyes for a moment as Renji countered the move. A chilling, echoing hiss escaped him and Byakuya again felt an urge to intervene,

Then, he realized.

_The hollow within Ichigo is not seeking to hurt Renji. It seems that, as in the battle on Sokyoku Hill, he only goes as far as Ichigo allows him to. Still, the dangerous weight of those eyes…the fervent desire in its hiss. Yes, the hollow wants this as much as Ichigo does._

Byakuya realized suddenly that the lurid display in front of him had him on the verge of climax and he carefully and firmly held himself back as he breathed slowly to regain control. Still, control was hard to maintain as he watched Ichigo’s head rise and fall on Renji’s fitfully thrusting length. Ichigo, on the other hand, held back nothing as he held Renji’s flushed testicles and squeezed them playfully as his hot tongue first tormented the blushing head of the Rukon man’s piqued manhood, then stroked and caressed as he sank down and sucked hard, swiftly bringing Renji to the edges of bliss, then dragging him over into hard shudders of sexual oblivion. So intense was the scene in front of him, it took Byakuya a moment to notice, first, that he had lost control altogether and his hand was now covered in his own seed and second, that the two men in front of him had not only finished their competition, but were obviously aware of the signs of his sexual surrender.

They exchanged smirking glances and stalked closer to the spellbound noble on hands and knees, their eyes filled with yet unquenched lust.

“I think we tied again, Taisho, din’ we?” Renji laughed drunkenly.

“Looks like,” Ichigo agreed, “So, we need to change our tactics.”

“Wh-what do you mean?” Byakuya managed as the two closed in on him and the scents of their sexual play struck his senses forcefully.

“We tied while givin’ each other pleasure,” Ichigo asserted.

“So, now we’ll compete to see who can give the most pleasure to you.”

“I…”

“It’s okay, isn’ it, Taisho?” Renji drawled.

“We’ll stop if you don’ wan’ it,” Ichigo promised.

Byakuya ran his tongue over his lips slowly, the thought of his prescribed duty to refuse and the throbs of desire warring inside him.

_In the end, I shall probably have to either impregnate Tetsuya, which I do not want to do, or I shall have to marry and be faithful to a wife I do not love. Why then? Why should I not have this one beautiful indulgence…a night to dream of what I wish could be. They have not asked me for any promises and none of us has made any beyond this night._

_I WILL have this!_

_This one…last…surrender to…_

“Whaddya say, Taisho?” Renji asked, reading his conflicted expression.

Byakuya swallowed hard, dropping his gaze as common sense began to overtake his desires. But just as he was about to speak, Ichigo’s hand slipped under his chin, bringing his head up and making their eyes connect.

“Byakuya, what d’ya _want_?”

“I…the rules…”

“I din’ ask bout th’rules,” Ichigo said, caressing his cheek, “Y’wanna do this and tell us who’s best at pleasuring ya? What do you want, Byakuya?”

He couldn’t look at the two younger men’s handsome, sweat-misted bodies, see the desire and affection radiating in their eyes, smell the scents of their sexual need and do anything but sink into their arms. One moment, he just rested there, feeling the strength of their embrace and the next, his clothing was being stripped away, and he laid bare on the soft pile of pillows, with Renji down on this knees between the noble’s parted thighs and Ichigo leaned over him and engaging his not so frowny mouth in a long, seething kiss.

Byakuya wasn’t sure what struck him harder, the taste of the two younger men on Ichigo’s thrusting tongue or Renji’s warm, rough hands that pushed his thighs open wider, so that he could receive the redhead’s best attempt at pleasing him. But as much as the two were supposed to be competing, they worked together, Ichigo plundering his mouth and sweetly distracting him by rubbing and lightly pinching his erect nipples and Renji bowing between his widespread legs, caressing his soft, warm testes and sucking teasingly at his reawakened erection, while the saliva dampened fingers of his free hand began a slow, methodical preparation.

“Y’ever been with a man, Byakuya?” Ichigo asked.

“N-no,” the noble admitted in the calmest voice he could muster under the circumstances, “n-never.”

He groaned in distress as Renji’s mouth slid off of his length for a moment and the redhead smiled helplessly.

“But, you’re sure you wanna be with us?” he asked.

“Yes.”

“Then,” Renji said, hooking the fingers that were inside the noble and bringing his hips up off of the pillows as Byakuya gasped in obvious pleasure, “we’re gonna give you a night you’ll never forget!”

The fingers inside him stroked gently and maddeningly as Renji sucked at his riled cock and Ichigo devoured the louder, more passionate sounds that tried to escape him. He reached down to sink his fingers into the redhead’s silken tresses, encouraging him as he met Ichigo’s fierce kisses readily. They continued for several minutes, until Renji had pressed three fingers inside him and he was panting so hard and almost ready to plead for release.

But pleading proved to be unnecessary as Renji’s fingers slid out of his body and Ichigo coaxed him onto his knees in front of the redhead. Renji pulled the noble onto his lap and held him steady as he positioned himself, then lowered himself, inch by savory inch, onto the redhead’s hot, thick member. Renji dropped back, pulling Byakuya down with him and holding his hips still while the noble adjusted to the wonderful feel of fullness.

He almost forgot Ichigo was with them as he and Renji exchanged a flurry of deep, wet kisses, and the Rukon man began moving his hips very slowly. Ichigo’s hands rubbed Byakuya’s raised, bare bottom, then squeezed, then slid down.

A little gasp escaped the Kuchiki leader as he felt the substitute’s fingers teasing his already possessed entrance.

“Y-you don’t mean to…?” he began to object.

“It’s okay,” Renji assured him, feeding him several calming kisses, “we’re not gonna hurt you, Taisho.”

“We wouldn’t do that,” Ichigo added, “Here, we’ll do something else for now.”

The two younger men exchanged glances and Renji slowly withdrew from the noble’s body and turned him onto his belly. The redhead entered slowly from behind, while Ichigo knelt in front of him, offering his nether region and caressing the noble’s soft hair. Byakuya latched on without hesitation and began to suck him, cooperating easily as Renji began to move in slow, deep thrusts.

_It’s so erotic, tasting Ichigo’s body where Renji’s mouth was. I can still taste them both while Renji is touching a place inside me that no one has ever known._

The thought was so beautiful, but it stung like a hot knife in the heart to know it would probably be the only time.

_I wish I could remain here forever._

But he didn’t waste time regretting. He sank down on Ichigo’s hot length, offering the younger man his full affections as Renji’s movements grew faster and more insistent. Byakuya was so overwhelmed with the love he felt in their touches that he had no objections left when the two turned him over again and he mounted the redhead, riding him shamelessly as Ichigo moved in behind him. He flinched and groaned, but welcomed the ginger-haired man’s member alongside Renji’s inside him. He laid down on the redhead’s heaving breast, biting at his lips in anticipation of what he was about to endure.

He was sure he wouldn’t last a moment, once the two began to move, but he bit down ferociously on Renji’s mouth, while the two alternated their thrusts with gradually increasing speed. The bright hum of mingled red, pink and golden reiatsu rose up as the three lost themselves completely in a wild thrill of pounding thrusts and hard, wet kisses. The room shook with the explosion of their reiatsu and their howls of completion as their movements carried them off and into a state of complete euphoria.

They collapsed in a sweaty, heaving tangle and didn’t move until late that night when Byakuya came awake and (being a bit more sober) realized how loud and obvious their lovemaking had been. Swallowing hard, he carefully extracted himself from their grasp, then he gathered his clothes and wrangled them into place. He crept across the gardens and into his quiet room, where he found Tetsuya sitting silently on the bed, watching him.

“Tetsuya, I told Torio to…”

“Yes,” his cousin answered softly, “I did go to bed as you instructed me, but I…sensed a disturbance and I wanted to make sure that…that you were all right.”

“I am fine,” the Kuchiki leader lied, earning a patient look of disagreement from his cousin.

He took a steadying breath and loosed it in a shuddering sigh as he sat down and leaned against Tetsuya’s comforting shoulder.

“I am sorry,” he apologized, “I know I said that I would obey the will of the council and…”

“I am not worried about that,” Tetsuya reassured him, hugging Byakuya tightly, “I know what I sensed, and I think it will not be so easy for you to shut your heart away from them.”

“What are you talking about?” Byakuya asked, shaking his head, “We…made no promises to each other. We got drunk and partook of each other in an act of our own free will.”

“That is the thing about love,” Tetsuya whispered, “It has a will of its own.”


End file.
